


Just This Once--But Only After My Herbal Soother

by Anarfea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, I can't tell whether or not this is crack, Lingerie, Texting, You Decide, actually a 221C ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 221B Flash Fic Sunday morning workshop.  Lightly edited into a 221C.</p><p>My prompt was:<br/>Anderson<br/>Mrs. Hudson<br/>taxi cab<br/>lacy underwear<br/>"Do you want that in a box?"</p><p>Dedicating this to Emma, who was an invaluable source of support this weekend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just This Once--But Only After My Herbal Soother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



> Written for 221B Flash Fic Sunday morning workshop. Lightly edited into a 221C.
> 
> My prompt was:  
> Anderson  
> Mrs. Hudson  
> taxi cab  
> lacy underwear  
> "Do you want that in a box?"
> 
> Dedicating this to Emma, who was an invaluable source of support this weekend.

The cashier wrapped the lacy underpinnings in tissue paper.  "Do you want that in a box?"

 

"Giftwrapped, please," said Anderson.  "With a bow."  They were cerise colored silk with puce lace.  He was looking forward to seeing them in action.

 

He took a photo of the box on his phone and sent a text.

 

 

 

 

 

> I have something for you.

 

His phone chirped a reply.

 

 

 

 

 

> You really shouldn't have!

 

An image of a batch of perfectly browned scones was attached.

 

 

 

 

 

> Just a little thing I whipped up this morning. The boys are out.

 

Better and better.  He carried the package, tied with blue ribbon, out of the shop and hailed a cab.

 

"221C Baker St, please."

 

* * *

 

 

Phillip gingerly slid the box across the kitchen table.  "I know we haven't been together very long," Philip began.  "But I understand that at one point you were an exotic dancer."

 

Mrs Hudson froze.  "Philip, have you been YouTubeing?"

 

He flushed.  "Maybe," he admitted.  "And you're still as sexy now as you were then."

 

A slow smile crept across her face.  "Well, alright.  Just this once.  But only after my herbal soother.  For my hip, you see."

 

"Of course."

 

He slid the box across to her, eagerly awaiting her appraisal.

 

She opened it.  "No.  Absolutely not."

 

His face fell.

 

"I can't do cerise.  Not my color."

 

 


End file.
